Life in Hokaido
by HowItIsGreyFace
Summary: Written from the POV of Rin Kagamine as she goes home.


It was the morning of January 14th. The sun was already shining brightly, and I was already getting ready to go out for my morning jog in the street.

At a certain point of the day, the streets in Sapporo are already full of people.

This was true at 4:00 am on that day, when I woke up.

The day was bright and cold, and I was shivering from cold sweat.

I turned on my alarm clock, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little when I heard the alarm clock ring at 4:15.

※My alarm clock is called Yui."

I immediately checked the time on my smartphone.

※My time is set at 4:**:**00 PM, but I'm still not done

「I see… I have the feeling that you can't finish」

「If you want to leave it at that, I don't mind. But, it's not the time to give up, but…」

「You're right. Well, that's true, but」

「I have a question…」

「What?」

「Why aren't you talking to me?」

「Eh, ah, I can't talk? If I don't, won't you just ignore me?」

「But… I don't know if you're really lonely, or just lying to me, you know?」

「Eh?」

「…I see…」

「You're right… I'm just confused」

She stared at me with red eyes, and smiled at the end.

「Yoshida-kun, you're so cute! What are you thinking!?」

「I'm just trying to keep him company」

「Haha, well, you see, it would be troublesome if he is taken away….But, well, if that's the case I'll come along!」

「I'll come too!」

「Hurry, let's go!」

It seems that it's not just that, but all of the people that had been sitting on the bench, have all started to move as well.

「Ah, you can't leave without me, right? I don't want you to be taken away alone」

「If that's the case then I'll come with you」

「If that's the case then, I'll also come with you」

「…I see, then I'll go with you then. I'll also come along if Ineed help, so please, do as you like."

"Well then, then it's decided."

"Is that alright?"

"Yes. I have some matters to attend to at home, so don't worry too much."

"Okay. I shall be heading home now."

After that, she returned to the village and returned home, and after that, we lived together like that for a month.

Although it had been a while since I had the taste of a woman's touch before, her breasts were still small compared to mine, but my heart became hot.

She was still small when I felt them against my chest.

However, I thought that she might become a woman when she grows up.

"Well then, I shall not say a word. I only hope that I will be able to take part in the battle of the Red Keep when that time comes."

With those words, the Queen stepped into the chamber and disappeared from sight. The others followed suit. A few seconds later, the door slid open and a figure stepped out.

It was the King's older sister, Princess Elinor.

"Lord King, it is time for your trial."

A long silence greeted the King's arrival. The Queen looked around to make sure that everyone was there, and the King sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I will be forced to give my final answer to all of you, the day that I die."

"Ah, so that's how it is. I suppose it would be rude not to give a verdict. Is that all, your Highness?"

The King nodded in response, and with a wave of his hand, he waved a hand towards the mountain. A faint light flashed, and the light was quickly turned into darkness as a massive shadow appeared.

A giant, black mountain with a face on it stood there. It was a mountain which was not only a mountain, but also had a face on it.

"The mountain has been sealed off by the King. It is in the place where there is no sunlight."

At this time, the light was suddenly turned off by the King, and it was as if time had stopped.

The giant mountain stood there in silence.

…

…

…

A bright light shot out from the King's hand, and it quickly turned into a bright beam of light.

Then, the entire place lit up, and after a few moments, it finally disappeared.

The light which was originally in the sky slowly spread out into the air, causing a slight vibration in the air, and it was gradually surrounded by that light.

It was like a giant hand was gradually gripping onto the entire area.

As for the distance to the light, it was so long that there was no way of knowing.

The entire scene was completely shrouded in that white light, and it was also very faint, so even if one were to look, they would only be able to see the light that was enveloping everything, the white light that was enveloping the entire area.

"Wuu…"

The black fog, the wind, even the rain, all felt like they had been sucked into that light.

There was also an extreme chilliness that came from within the light.

The air that was being sucked in was so cold, that it was like the air that one would usually use for heating water.


End file.
